USUK - Cheat Codes
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Alfred won't go to work and Arthur bets him that if he wins at a game that he has to go. But he hasn't won yet. So he tries something very different. Perhaps seduction will help him cheat. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for SMUT AND YAOI! Love you guys!


_I played a lot of video games and just thought this one up. Not really sure if some of it is canon, but who the hell cares? This is my fanfic! WOOHOO!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's **more** than a promise that I'll write it! I **need** prompts!_

 _Rated M for Smut and Yaoi, but you guys probably expect that by now. I don't own Alfred or Arthur or Hetalia!_

 **USUK – Cheat Codes**

"How the bloody hell do I keep losing?!" Arthur groaned, tossing the heavy controller he held to the floor, which was strewn with empty cans of pop, mostly Mt. Dew, wadded-up bags of chips and candy, and a few discarded bottles of energy shots.

"You haven't had the years of experience that I've had." The younger blonde stretched out his long legs in front of him from their crossed position. Joints popped back into their normal places, much to the elder's distaste. He hated that sound, and it was Alfred's fault for sitting like that the whole time, or at least not sitting in a chair like he was. And Arthur had only been here for little over an hour. He didn't know how long the sapphire-eyed man had been sitting like that anyway.

He was supposed to be getting the younger man back to work. Cleaned up, properly dressed, and into his car in thirty minutes. But he'd been sucked into playing video games. The deal he'd arranged with the energy-drink hyper man was that if he'd win at a game, he's have to go to work. And for an hour he'd had no luck. At this rate, Alfred would stay in his old, ratty t-shirt and jeans for the rest of the month.

Now he had half the mind to just grab the controller again and force him to stop. Alfred had the tendency to be in the virtual world for days at a time, once even taking work off for three whole weeks so he could play his stupid, mindless video games. He wasn't doing anything worthwhile, and was very close to being fired from his job. This time alone he'd been off for a week. And the company only called for Arthur to get him when the situation was dire.

"C'mon! This game isn't so hard! One more round?" Alfred's hyperactive voice was grating on the elder's patience even more than usual. He'd never been this wired. Nor would the emerald-eyed man allow for it. He sighed and picked up the controller again, the cheap plastic it was made of warm from the time he spent mashing its buttons.

This time he'd win. And he knew a surefire way how. This racing game wasn't so hard how that he'd memorized its course and shortcuts. And he could easily cheat his way past his opponent… His mind didn't want him to take this chance, and it seemed to be his only option.

"Okay…" He spoke in a slightly strained voice, one that had the younger man turning his head toward him. He lifted the leg farthest away from the younger man and placed the heel on the edge of his seat, the controller loosely held in one hand as he lifted the opposite hand to his neck, undoing a few buttons. This plan was to seduce his way out. Not the most ingenious of plans, nor the most thought-through, but he knew his partner well. Being quote-on-quote 'sexy' would make him stop whatever he was doing.

Arthur allowed a slow, nervous smile to creep onto his lips. His eyes flicking to the man who sat on the floor with a gaze of embarrassment. His face heated a little with a reddish blush. Arthur saw out of the corner of his eye that the sapphire-eyed man had put the race on pause and his eyes rose slowly to meet his. The elder man knew that once he had snared the man's eyes, he wouldn't be able to look away. He let his hand fall after unbuttoning half the buttons. This was humiliating and horribly embarrassing, but he knew that it was one of the few ways he knew best to make the man do what he wanted.

Alfred looked on with a slight blush rising to his face. The controller went limp in his hands as his mind raced to try to figure out why his partner was doing this. His face only got warmer as he watched the elder man lean his head back and run the fingers of his free hand down from his ear to his ribs.

"Alfred… Why don't you just listen to me so I don't have to do this sort of stuff…?" His voice was getting low and husky, the actions he was doing to his own body and the heated gaze that the younger man was leveling to him making him actually begin to enjoy what he was doing to himself. "Why don't you do as I ask…?"

The younger man slowly rose to his feet as the elder looked down at his lower leg, wrapping his hand around his upright knee. Arthur's eyes became slowly shiny was tears. He realized that he didn't really hate doing this right now… He dropped the plastic piece in his hand and reached his hand out to touch the side of Alfred's face as he bent down to kiss him.

Arthur's plan had only gotten more twisted and torn as he felt the warmth and softness of the younger man's mouth against his. His mind tried its best to regroup, to reorganize the plan, but then it was stilled and silent when the elder man turned his head to the side and licked a generous line against Alfred's lower lip.

The bespectacled man gasped against the man's mouth as he felt his tongue's touch, opening his mouth for him as his hands began to touch every inch of bare skin that he could reach. It felt good to feel the elder move against and turn toward him as he ran his fingertips over certain areas that he knew the man liked.

Arthur couldn't help but moan and run his hands along Alfred's sides, lifting his shirt over his head and blessing his skin with his touch. The younger man didn't even notice that the console had turned off by now. And the elder didn't even think he cared.

Alfred ran his hand lower and lower over the elder's body, reaching his pants once he'd finished with his shirt buttons. He felt the Englishman shiver as he unbuttoned the button and dragged the zipper down at a torturously slow pace.

"Did you really think that this was the best way to cheat and then beat me at my games…?" The man on the chair jumped a little as he felt a warm hand touch him through his underwear. He moaned a little as he stroked his heat. "Hmm… I'll have to get you back for it later… After this I'll go, but for now…"

The elder man gasped and moaned harshly as he felt the younger blonde kiss the side of his neck sloppily and slide his hand down, stripping away his underwear and touching him. It was all done at the same time, and at every pass of Alfred's hand and each kiss down to his chest and nip at the pair of hardened buds Arthur found himself moaning and gasping. His hands reached down quickly and within moments the younger man was moaning against his skin too.

Alfred felt nothing but pleasure and the elder's movements against him. Circling a hand around him, he pressed his fingertips to the skin around his entrance and slipped one inside. He felt Arthur's panicked breathing against his neck and shoulder as he slid another finger against the first, stretching him out slowly. He heard whispered of his name and strung-out sentences along his neck and into his ear as the elder firmly kissed and bit at his skin.

"Please… Please, Alfred…" The emerald-eyed man felt his lower half lifted up and then he was sitting in the American's lap as he settled into the chair, his knees around the man's shoulders as he felt his fingers slide out of him. He was a little longing for something to happen for a few moments. Then he felt both pain and pleasure at the sapphire-eyed man's actions, thrusting up into him.

All Arthur knew was white-hot pleasure inside him and his nails and teeth digging into heated skin as he moved as one with the younger man, not waited for him to ask if he wanted more this time. He knew want he wanted… He wanted to forget the embarrassment and the shame of before. He wanted to forget where he was and who he was…

"Make me… forget my name…" he purred into the man's ear as he felt the heat burn at his stomach and hips. Everything felt good to him, even the harsh bite at his lip when he snared Alfred's mouth again. Then the heat ruptured inside and he spasmed, shiver in his pleasure as he moaned low.

Within a few more thrusts the other man came inside of the tight heat. Feeling the elder man collapsed against him, he chuckled lightly and lifted him a bit, feeling him jump as he moved out of him for the last time. Well, the last time at least for now…

Arthur's tired, worn face was so cute… The younger man couldn't help but blush faintly at the man's tight grip on his shoulders and waist as he scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom. Wrapping him up next to him in his clean bed, he saw those emerald eyes open a little.

The elder man smiled at him and clasped one of his hands to the side of the man's face, sliding his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table behind him. Then he kissed Alfred lightly twice, saving his tongue for the third kiss, pleased to hear and soft moan from both of them this time. He gazed up at him a little longer before curling into the man's chest.

As sleep tugged at his body, he spoke once more.

"I doubt that you'll beat me again…"

Alfred shushed him and stroked his hair back from his forehead. He'd at least let him win the next time they played… Or just do this again. This was as good as any high score or new level. Better than any game he'd ever played…


End file.
